


"It's just not you."

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, also when u love the hector/lyn dynamic but you could pretty much read it platonically also, idk they have a good relationship, when u love the hector/lyn dynamic but understand the complications of being marquess ostia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: hector agrees that lyn shouldn't be a bride, and then lyn agrees that hector shouldn't be dressed up for day of devotion





	1. Bride of the Plains

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love hector/lyn

Hector grins and slings Armads over his shoulder. He had cleared another level of the Training Tower, and he had successfully increased both his health and his attack power. "Good enough. Now if I can only keep this up," he mumbles, trudging up the stairs towards the eighth stratum with the dancing woman Olivia, the singing boy Shigure, and the shrine maiden Sakura.

"Um, the summoner says I'm still too weak to enter up here," Sakura tells him, clutching her healing staff and bowing respectfully. "S-so she will be sending up a new healer to help you train for the final three strata! Please excuse me!" She scurries down the stairs like a mouse.

Olivia and Shigure quietly talk with each other. Hector doesn't mind. He hasn't had this much freedom to fight in ages. The summoner had told him about the War of Heroes, and that his strength was needed to help them liberate the world of Askr. When she told him he needed to train, to fight battle upon battle until he could battle no more, he couldn't contain his joy. Now, he was antsy.

He meanders over to the staircase instead of waiting for his healer. He doesn't need one. Heck, he doesn't even need the dancers. He's Hector! He can take on whatever this stratum of the training tower has to offer. Once he's far enough away from the dancers, he breaks out into a run, armor clanking as he charges up the staircase. Olivia and Shigure try to catch up, but to no avail. They reach the top and see Hector already moving towards the enemies, a spring in his step.

"Oh no..." Olivia mumbles, looking over towards Princess Eirika sitting atop a horse, carrying a devastating tome. "He won't be able to beat her!"

Hector cuts down an enemy pegasus with ease, and he has no trouble felling a fighter, but when he looks above and sees meteors hurling towards him, he knows he messed up.

He wakes up surrounded by warmth and white light. He's pretty sure he kicked the bucket.

"Hector?"

The voice is familiar, but he can't pinpoint who it belongs to. His eyes begin to refocus, and he can see oodles of frilly fabric tumbling around him. It must be an angel. He's actually dead.

"Hector?"

She calls to him again. Now, he can make out the candle she's holding, warming him with its healing light. The slightest bit of green catches his attention, and he's drawn to the angel's face.

"HECTOR!"

Ah.

He's not dead.

But he's going to be.

"What were you thinking? You're not invincible! The summoner gave you clear instructions to wait for a healer, but you left without one? And you left your support behind? If I didn't get here when I did, you would have been killed!" Lyn berates, waving her candle to finish the healing process before tossing it to the side.

"Heya, Lyn," Hector laughs nervously, ignoring all of her criticisms and sitting up. "You, uh...look different," he observes, trying to swing the conversation in a different direction.

She groans and rips off her gloves, throwing them down next to her candle. "It's awful, thank you for noticing!"

"It's not _awful_ ," Hector counters, eyeing the way her necklaces accent her normally concealed shoulders. "It's just not you."

"That's what I told the summoner," she agrees, anger effectively diffused. "I don't belong in a wedding dress. I need a sword or a horse...I need the plains..."

Hector nods and slowly stands up. He's not normally a man of thought, but her words resonate with him. She's right, like she always is. Lyn shouldn't be bound by marriage. She deserves to live free on the plains for the rest of her days. The thoughts of her joining him in Ostia, wearing a similar regal gown and living in the castle, now seem selfish. Lyn walking down the aisle in a wedding dress was not meant to be.

"You know," she says, cocking her head to the side and grinning. "I'm glad you understand me, Hector. You almost make this hideous dress bearable."

When she goes and says stuff like that, he can't help but love her even more.


	2. Just Here to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i take your daddy hector and raise you "hector shouldn't be wearing ruffles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> romance that's barely romance is my favorite

Lyn slices through an enemy mercenary once, then twice, and he falls to the ground. She spins around and absorbs a magical attack before finishing a mage in the same fashion. She sheathes her sword and gracefully steps off the battlefield, wind at her back. The summoner congratulates her on another well-fought match and tells her that they'll be able to dip her blade in the divine dew very soon.

"I'm here to help you with whatever you need," Lyn assures her. She's startled when the summoner immediately sends her towards the raging tempest, claiming that she would make a perfect final addition to the elite team. 

Lyn can barely contain her laughter when she sees her friend Eliwood looking very festive in his thigh-high boots and striped pants. "Lyn! You're just in time for the celebration!" he cheers, waving her over with the bouquet of flowers he's holding. "It's the Day of Devotion tournament, where we fight with flair to display our eternal love!"

"How can you say that with a straight face?" she teases, eyes softening when Ninian shuffles over and hooks her arm through Eliwood's.

"It's wonderful to be with the people we love," she says softly, and Lyn can't help but smile as Eliwood tries to find a way to hug his wife while holding flowers in one hand and a massive lance in the other. Lyn decides to leave them be.

She hears her other teammate before she sees him. "Lyn! Good to see ya!" Hector booms from behind her, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "The gang's all here! This tournament's gonna be great!" She turns and finds herself face-to-face with his bare chest. Stumbling back, she takes another look at what Hector is wearing, and her slight embarrassment is completely replaced by a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he frowns, tossing Armads into the air and catching it again.

"Your...your outfit!" she spits out in between giggles. "The ruffles! The pants!" She doubles over and hugs her stomach, trying to control herself.

"Hey, Eliwood said we should dress up for our special ladies!" he tells her, dropping his axe and picking her up, still giggling like a child.

"You look special, all right," she snorts, finally starting to calm down. "Eli makes it work, but it's just not you, Hector."

"I'm just here to fight!" he reminds her, setting her down but not removing his arms from around her. "I'll impress you even wearing this stupid thing! You'll see!"

She smirks and weasels her way out of his hold, grabbing the hilt of the Sol Katti. "I'll be waiting," she says, then whirls around and muffles her laughter in her elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them  
> not related but feh??? where are my beast units??? i finally played por and i need my broken flying dancer bird that dances 4 people at once and heals

**Author's Note:**

> chap 2 is gonna have LA hector and who doesn't love LA hector


End file.
